


Revenge

by superlockednegan84



Category: Touching Evil (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You were supposed to protect a child and failed.  Now it eats you alive.  Can David save you?





	Revenge

One by one she watched them fall. She tried to scream, but it caught in her throat. She looked at him, he was the last one. No not Johnny, anybody but Johnny. It was her mission to save him, more than that, it was her destiny. She leaped at him knocking him to the ground. She pulled out her gun, and shot the bastard between the eyes. She looked at him, “Are you ok Johnny?” He smiled that sweet innocent five-year old smile, “Yes, Nat me fine.”

*

She flinched and the memory was gone. She’d failed, fiver years to the day had gone by. He was dead, and it was all her fault. She took another drink, she’d forget by the end of the night. She was a little surprised when he spoke, “Wow, looks like you’re really trying to forget something.” She glanced at him, noting the scar on his head, she smiled softly, “Yeah, which can be hard to do on your own. You want a drink?”

He smiled at her, “Sure Nat. I’ll have a drink.” He’d known her since they were five, he knew exactly what was bothering her. And he knew it’d be easier for her if he was by her side. She was the bodyguard for a beautiful little boy, and she nearly died trying to save him, but at the end of the day she’d lost. And he knew it was killing her, “Nat, sweetie, one day you’re gonna have to let this go. Move on, you’re the best damn agent I’ve ever known, it’s not your fault Johnny died. When I found you, you were barely breathing.”

She sighed deeply, “i know David, but still there’s so many things I could have done differently. And maybe, just maybe, if I had done it differently he’d still be here. I mean damn it David he was only five.” She picked up her glass, and drank what was left, “I’ll find the bastards that did this David. I swear to God the bastards will pay, every last one of them.” He looked at her, “Whoa, whoa, Nat what you’re saying here is illegal.”

She glanced down at the bar, “David I didn’t say I was going to kill them. I’m still a CIA agent. I still have my badge, and the right to throw the bastards in jail. But if they run I’ll kill them.” He hugged her, “Sweetie, just do me a favor, be careful. I couldn’t bear losing you. You understand.” She hugged him back, “Yeah David.” He smiled softly, “Bye Nat.”

He watched her walk out of the bar. He sighed deeply, he knew how it was going to end. Nat was going to be dead, or in jail, and he was going to be the one to put her there. All she wanted was revenge, and she wouldn’t stop until they were all dead. He stood and headed for the door, the image of her almost dead flashed before him, she wouldn’t make it. She’d almost died trying to save that little boy, and now she’d die revenging him.

He shook the image from his head. She’d loved that little boy so much. It was almost like he was really her son. He knew how she wouldn’t rest till they knew how she felt. He picked up his cell-phone, and dialed her number, she picked up, “Nat I really don’t think this is such a good idea.” She was sitting in her car, “David it doesn’t matter. I was supposed to protect that little boy, it was my job to die before he did. And here I am alive, while he’s dead. I’d rather die trying then having to live with the fact that I just gave up. Tell me you wouldn’t feel the same way if something was to happen to one of your girls.” He sighed softly, then realized she’d hung up.

She turned the key and her engined made a quiet purr. She drove off and headed home. They’d pay, every last one of them, and if that meant she’d die, so be it. She pulled into her driveway, got out of the car and headed to the door. Once she was inside she quickly headed for the basement, that’s where she kept her guns. She’d remember him till the day she died.

*

“Nat you wanna play baseball with me?” She looked at him, “Sorry Johnny I can’t right now, but maybe later.” She frowned slightly as his bright smile faded, she turned and headed off. He wasn’t far behind, “Nat do you ever smile, I never see you smile.” She laughed to herself, “No Johnny I never smile, now go play.” He ran off and grabbed the bat, she smiled softly. He was so sweet. “Nat we need you to check the perimeter,” came a voice from her headpiece. She didn’t reply. She didn’t have to. She was the boss, she merely headed off to check the perimeter.

She looked back at him, he was so beautiful. She swore right then and there that she’d never let anything happen to him. “Johnson I want you to upgrade the security cameras in the garden.” Johnson’s voice came back, “Sure thing Nat. We’ll get on that as soon as we can.” She glanced around the garden, “That’s not soon enough. Do it now, and get Johnny inside.” She pulled her gun, and walked into the garden. “Freeze, CIA.” The guy stopped where he was. “Drop the gun and put your hands on your head.” The guy did as he was told. She cuffed him and walked him to the guardtower.

*

She turned around and punched the wall. She’d made a mistake. She’d thought he was the only one, she was wrong. She screamed then heard her cell phone, “Hello, I can’t really talk right now.” She waited then hear his voice, “Natalia it’s not going to bring him back and it won’t bring her back either.” She sighed softly, then stared at the wall, “Do you honestly think this is about her. David, I’ve made peace with the fact that I lost our daughter. I’ve made peace with the fact that I let them kill her. And don’t call me Natalia.” He sighed, “Fine Nat. You didn’t let her die. You tried your hardest to find her. It’s not your fault, and neither is Johnny’s death. You can’t keep blaming yourself.” She picked up her gun holster, and stared at it, “David do you think we would have made it if she didn’t die?”

“Nat just let me come over.” She strapped the hostier around her waist, “Sorry, David, I can’t let you do that. I have work to do. I couldn’t save him, but I can avenge him.” He sighed again, “Damn it Natalia Creegan it’s not your fault. I can’t just sit back and watch you throw your life away. I can’t just watch you die. Damn it you’re the only one I remember loving. Yeah, Branca I’ll be there in a minute. Natalia, please, please don’t do this.” She placed the gun in the hostier, “David did I ever tell you I hated her, and the life you had with her, your two beautiful girls.” He was going to answer her, but he heard the click, she’d hung up again.

She finished loading her guns, and grabbed some extra ammo. She headed back upstairs, she was on a mission. She tried to forget about Kyra, but he’d made her remember. She hadn’t really thought about her for a year or so. She shook the thought away, this wasn’t about Kyra, this was about Johnny. Kyra’d been dead for ten years, she wasn’t going to let the people who killed Johnny get away with it.

*

David stared at his phone, “Damn it. She’s going to do it.” Branca looked at him, “Who, and what’s she going to do?” David glanced over, “Nat, my ex-wife, and bestfriend. She’s going after the guys that killed this boy she was protecting.” Branca looked at him, “Are you saying she’s going to kill them?” He put his phone back in his pocket, “I hope not. She’s CIA, but most likely she’ll find some reason to shot them.” Branca looked back to the road, “We should stop her, before it goes too far.” He laughed to himself, “If it was that easy I’d already have done it. She won’t stop until they’re either dead or in jail, or even worse she’s dead.”

*

She walked to her car and stopped, maybe he was right. She opened the door, and got inside , it didn’t matter. She knew what she had to do. She had to do it, she didn’t want to kill them, but she would if she had to. She stopped in front of the house. She knew where they were, she knew how many there would be. She sat there, her phone rang again, “David, what is it this time?” She heard him sigh, “Nat I really, really wish you wouldn’t do this. It’s not worth it. It’s not going to bring him back. You’re going to die, and I can’t lose you.” She ducked down as a couple of them left, “It’s not going to work that way David. I’m doing the right thing, even if you don’t think it is.” She’d hung up again.

*

It was about the time they reached the guardtower when the shooting started. The guy laughed, she punched him, and ran as fast as she could to the house. She slid into the dining room as they were lining them up. She froze, she couldn’t move. They started shooting. The first one to fall was Johnny’s dad, then his mom, they were slowly working their way to Johnny. The scream caught in her throat. She leaped at Johnny knocking him to the ground. She pulled out her gun, and shot the bastard between the eyes. She looked at him, “Are you ok Johnny?” He smiled that sweet innocent five-year old smile, “Yes, Nat me fine.”

She picked him up, and headed outside. She ran and once she was outside she headed for the hummer. She opened the door, put him inside and jumped in. They weren’t far behind her. They jumped into their car, and started chasing her. They chased her until she crashed. “Johnny are you ok sweetie?” He looked up at her, “Yes Nat. I’m ok, is my mommy and daddy ok?” She frowned, “I don’t know sweetie, but I want you to get in the back , and stay in the floor ok?” She jumped out of the car, gun drawn, “Freeze mother fucker.” The guy looked at her and laughed, “And if I don’t?” She aimed, “I’ll kill your ass where you stand.”

Two guys snuck up behind her the guy she was talking to opened the door. Johnny looked up at him. “Johnny open the other door and run sweetie.” he did what she said, but they still shot him in the back as he was running away. She screamed. They beat her, and left her for dead. She woke up, and looked directly into his eyes, “Well, hello David, long time no see. Is he ok? Is Johnny ok?” David held her in his arms, “I’m sorry Nat, but he didn’t make it. We’ll get the guys that did this. I promise you. She laughed to herself, “You know the system as well as I do, David, they’ll get away. They always do. You weren’t there, David. You didn’t see how organized they were.”

*

She glanced up in time to see her back up arrive. “Alright here’s the plan. I’m going in the front door by myself, the rest of you will come in through the back. Now those two guys on the porch are little, don’t worry about them. It’s the ones on the inside we’ve got to worry about.” She got out of her car leaving the cellphone, she didn’t need David calling her. She walked up the stairs, “Freeze get down, and stay there.” She walked into the house the same time they busted in the back door. Before it was over she’d shot five guys, and lost two of her own, but the rest were on their way to jail. David pulled up, “Whoa, Nat, why didn’t you tell me it was a bust?” She smiled then hugged him, “Because David you would have wanted to help and I just couldn’t let you do that.”


End file.
